


Love you until my last breathe

by Bibigleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt, Klaine, Lung Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibigleek/pseuds/Bibigleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are in living the life in New York, as fiancés, more in love than ever, when some unexpected new changes everything. Blaine has cancer and he only have 6 months left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you until my last breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are going to like This story !

Blaine has been sick lately. Very sick, and it worried Kurt.  
"Blaine, you should really see a doctor, you can't keep avoiding it -"  
"I'm fiiine" answered Blaine, slowly standing up after being sick." I really am. It's just a little intoxication".  
Kurt rolled his eyes, helping him get back into to bed.  
"Honey, it's been weeks. just look at the state your in, you look awful!"  
Blaine looked at him, pretending to be offended.  
"Well, thanks a lot love."  
"You know what I meant. Now, tomorrow, you will go see a doctor, and that's it. You're getting worse everyday and it's scaring me."  
"I have school tomorrow -"  
"It's okay, I'll talk with your teachers."  
"Kurt -"  
"Blaine."  
Kurt stared hard at him, definitely not giving up.  
"Okay, okay, Fine I'll go. Can you cuddle with me now?" Kurt smiled affectionately.  
"So needy..."  
"You love it."  
"I love you." Blaine kissed his shoulder, returning the sentiment, and they quickly fell asleep. 

***  
The next day, Blaine went to the doctor, and after some blood tests and analysis, they sat in his office. The doctor looked serious, way too serious for him.  
"Blaine, I have the results of the tests and... it's doesn't look great. It's really bad."  
Blaine began to worry.  
"Tell me." The doctor sighed.  
"We detected something with your radio... we found...some uncontrolled cell growth in tissues of the lungs... we analysed and it appears that you have lung cancer, Blaine. I'm sorry."  
Blaine didn't move unable to speak, or react. Was it real? Was it really happening?  
"At this stage, it's not... It's not curable. You only have 6 months left to live. It's going to be hard, so here is some medication that can help you..."  
Blaine wasn't listening anymore; he felt like he was living a nightmare. « Wake up! wake up, Blaine! This is not happening, this can't be your reality... »  
"I dont... I don't understand,, how is it possible? No one has ever – everyone in my family is healthy, I am -"  
"Cancer isn't just about genetics, Blaine. There are many other ways to get it -"  
"I just- I don't- This can't be happening...."  
The doctor only stared at him with sombre eyes, not knowing what to say. Cases like this were what made him hate his job.  
"Do you want me to call someone? Family, friends? You shouldn't be alone..."  
"N-No, It's okay, I-I'm okay."  
"Are you sure? I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to tell them now -"  
"I-I know, I'm just... I need to some time to process all of this..."  
"Okay. I'm so sorry Blaine..."  
Blaine just nodded, bursting into tears.

***  
When Blaine arrived home around 6 o clock, Santana, Rachel and Kurt were cooking dinner.  
"Hey guys" he said, as normally as possible.  
Kurt's face lightened up when he saw his fiancé, he hugged him. Rachel smiled at him.  
"Hey Blaine! Where were you?"  
"I finally went to the Doctor."  
"It's about time! I was going to kill you, if I had to hear you throwing up all night, one more time." Exclaimed Santana.  
"What did they say?" Asked Kurt, squeezing Blaine's hand.  
Blaine just stared at Kurt. His painfully beautiful, amazingly talented, adorably stubborn Kurt. How do you tell to your fiancé, the love of your life that you have cancer? That you are dying? How can you break such a beautiful, innocent face? He couldn't tell him. Kurt had been through so much already, with his dad, his mom... He was finally so happy... Blaine couldn't be the reason of him suffering again. He would not allow that.  
"As I expected, it was just an intoxication, I ate something bad at lunch... But the doctor said I'm fine."  
Kurt sighed and smiled.  
"Thank god. I was so worried, I thought something was really wrong..."  
"Told you not to worry."  
"Well, we're glad you're okay, Blainey". Said Rachel  
"We're also glad we'll finally be able to sleep !"  
"Santana!"  
"What?" Kurt kissed him, and then frowned.  
"Are you okay? Looks like you cried..."  
Santana turned at that, and observed him.  
"Cried?" He asked, fake laughing." No, I didn't. Anyway, what's for dinner ?"  
With that, Kurt rambled and forgot about his worries, and Blaine breathed, looking down. He didn't see Santana staring at him.

**  
Two weeks passed, and Blaine still didn't tell anything to anyone. He was always waiting for Kurt, Rachel and Santana to fall asleep, and then he would wake up in the middle of the night, to take his pills, as he was getting more and more tired and weak day by day.  
Santana knew something was going on with him. Kurt was too in love and Rachel was too self-centred to see anything , but she could. Whenever Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine would just stare at the window, thinking really hard about something. And he was.. different, he seemed way more... fragile for Santana. She needed to know why.  
That's why, when she heard some noises around 4am coming from the bathroom, she slowly stood up and went there. The door was half – opened, Blaine was standing there, taking some medicine she didn't recognize. Then he stared at himself in the mirror, and began to cry silently. Even Santana's cold heart broke a little a the sigh of her friend suffering so much. « What the hell is going on with you, Blaine... »  
Blaine eventually pulled it together, took his pills and hide them in a box. He turned off the lights, and Santana ran into her room. She sat on her bed and sighed. Something was definitely wrong.

***  
The next morning, Blaine was the first awake. He decided to make some breakfast for everyone. He wanted to stay occupied and not think about The News. At his surprise, Santana entered in the kitchen.  
"Wow, you're up early, it's a first."  
"I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing up at 6am in the morning instead of drowling next to Princess Hummel?"  
"Well, I'm making breakfast. I couldn't sleep."  
"Hum. Too much on your mind?" She asked, observing him.  
"Yeah..."  
She stared at him, and stood up.  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Okay !"  
She locked the door of the bathroom and put the shower on. Then she searched for the box, and opened it. When she looked at the medicine and read the notice, she gasped.  
"Oh my god !"

***  
When she came back, Rachel and Kurt were laughing with Blaine around a breakfast. Santana couldn't believe it, it all looked so normal... Blaine was a good actor. But unfortunately, with her knowing everything, it wasn't for long.  
"Morning" she said, her voice void of emotion " Huh you two, I forgot to tell you that Carmen Tibideau wants to see you in her office at 7:00. She told me yesterday."  
Rachel stood up and Kurt almost spilt all of his cereals.  
"WHAT?"  
"AND YOU TELL US THAT JUST NOW?!"  
"I'm sorry, okay, I forgot!"  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"  
Within seconds, Rachel and Kurt were dressed. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine, and then they were out.  
Blaine laughed, and shook his head at Santana.  
"You are evil, San. How could you forget?"  
"And how could you not tell us that you have cancer? Huh?"  
Blaine lost his smile. She stared angrily at him.  
"Yeah, I know your little secret. we need to talk, now.”


End file.
